Things just end up bad
by Angie.D.Sallee
Summary: "I don't know who I am any more... You've changed me." "He will love you more than I could." Jenna was the girl that everyone used. She's very smart but a big push over. When she tries to become something more she learns that maybe being a push over was the best choice. Then maybe again it isn't when you finds love. OC/Bane. Giving more to the back story of the OC. rated M 4 Later
1. Bad to worse?

Since I was little everyone has wanted me to do what they wanted nothing more and nothing less. I've become a puppet not by my own choice but a puppet none the less. I tried to make someone see that I wasn't any one really but that didn't really happen. The more I tried to become someone that did nothing for people the more I would have to do so I just accepted that I was never going to get out of it.

"Jenna get up!" My mother yelled.

"I am up mother."

"I need you to come make Mikey's lunch for today I've got to go in thirty minutes."

I went down stairs and started getting my little brothers lunch ready. He was going on a trip with his school today to the football stadium today to watch the game. He was the only one that saw what people were doing to me and didn't like it, he was becoming my little hero. Today he was so excited to go, he has been waiting for this for three weeks now and bought Gotham City Rouges everything. Mikey was the only one that I loved more than anything.

"Bye sweet heart. Oh but before I go can you make sure your brother makes it home today. And I need laundry done sweet heart. You are slaking on your job honey." My mother said.

"I'll get everything done mom, have a good day at work."

"Thank you sweet heart you're a really big help." She said as she kissed my cheek and left.

I had finished high school two years ago but I couldn't leave because i was afraid to leave Mikey alone with our mother so I guess I took the role of being the adult in this house. My mother always had other men in the house and she would be gone every night because it was easier getting drunk every night instead of being the mother. I never knew my father he left when I was five and Mikey's dad was just a dead beat that needed money and he left when there really wasn't anything left for him to stay for. We've had shit luck but they say everything has to get better. I separated all the laundry into piles so when I got home I could get to them faster. I went outside. It was still warm, still nice. Today seemed like one of the best days in a long time, I closed my eyes and let the sun hit my skin and it felt like home. I loved everything about the outdoors it just seemed to calm me down when nothing else could. When I was little I would run out side when my mother brought a random man home and they would start fighting. The outside was my escape from everything and everyone. Why? I don't really know I mean there are a lot more people outside but they seem to never really bother you and I like that. I hate when people just randomly tell you everything about them. I'm not your shrink and I don't care.

I saw people running home a few hours later and then I turned on the TV and saw it. There was this man in a mask talking about a bomb in the city. I started to freak out because my brother was at that stadium I turned off the TV and started to run to the stadium. There were so many people running back to their houses when I got there. I couldn't find my brother and I started freaking even more. Even though that kid is a pain in my ass he still was my little brother and I loved the kid more than anything. I saw these men with guns and then I saw my little brother in the middle of them. I walked over there.

"Mike, come on now." I said trying to take his hand.

"So you're the sister he was talking about. You're hot." One said.

"Stay the fuck away from me creep ass. Mike lets go home now."

"You even have a feisty side. I like that." He said pulling me by my arm.

I hit him in his face. "I said stay the fuck away from me." I took my brothers arm and started to walk away.

"I'll remember your face sweet heart."

"Don't strain yourself. I know that's gotta be hard for someone like you."

My brother and I were already too far away to hear what they were trying to come back with. All I was thinking was that my mom was gonna kill me because I hadn't finished the laundry yet. I got home and there she was calling everyone she knew about what just happened at the stadium.

"Where have you two been?" She yelled.

"Mikey was at the stadium when that shit went down mom or did you forget?"

"Oh my goodness. How could you let that happen Jenna?" She said taking him in her arms.

"I'm not his mom. I didn't sign the thing that allowed him to go to that stadium."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn or rude Jen."

"I'm just saying you want to blame it on me when you said he could go. I have to finish the laundry."

I stared to walk away and I went to the laundry room and put the whites in with some bleach. My head was spinning and I was freaking out on the inside. One of us needed to be calm for mikes sake. I wanted to wake up from this day and learn that it was all just my imagination playing tricks on me like I always wanted my life to be. A few hours later I heard something coming from the TV so I walked in there.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The masked man, Bane, is letting the criminals go. I'm scared Jenna."

I walked over to him and held him in my arms. "Don't be things like this always seem to fix themselves I promise."

"She yelled at you again."

"I know."

"Why do you let her boss you around like she does? I mean she's just using you because you won't tell her no for a change."

"She's my mom and she knows what's best even though I can't see it all the time."

"So that's your excuse to let her walk all over you?"

"She has gone through a lot that you can't understand right now Mikey. One day you will and then you will understand why I let her talk down to me and make me do things that she should be doing."

"I will never understand."

"You're just a kid I get it."

"You are more like my mom then she is."

"Mikey that is rude and we don't say things like that."

"It's true. You were the one that kissed my boo boos and got excited when I got good grades."

"She was always working. She does it because she's trying to give you the best chance in life."

"No she isn't, she is just trying to have someone else raise her kid so she doesn't have to."

"Enough of that, let's change the channel."

"It's on every channel."

"Well that's annoying."

"Tell me about it."

Our mom walked in and she tried changing that channels but she soon found out what both of us knew already. She rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to call her friends again. I was afraid that my little brother was right she didn't really care what would happen to him because she just wanted an easier way out. I got up and went back to doing the laundry. I finished them and went to the kitchen. I was very surprised to see that my mom was cooking.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No, I've got this."

"How was your day other than the crazy man threating the city with a bomb?"

"I got to work and then the boss started hitting on me like he always does. Then I worked on some papers for a little while and then I got the news. So I came straight home and neither of you were here so I started to get really scared and then you came in a little while after? You?"

"I separated the laundry and went outside for a little walk. Then I heard people screaming when I started walking home. I walked inside turned on the TV and saw the masked dude on the TV at the stadium and went to go get Mike."

"Mike said that there were these men hurting him but you stopped them just before they really hurt him."

"I just came at the right time. They were creeps and they were messing with a little boy. I got to be a smartass and then I left that's all that happened I promise."

"I'm scared Jen."

"We all are."

"Do you believe that man?"

"That, that thing he has, was a bomb? I don't know what to think but I hope not."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just feel like I need to tell you I'm sorry."

"You heard him didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to say he didn't mean it because he did. But you can't really blame the kid he hasn't known his mom all these years because you are either working or clubbing. I'm not saying that you should stop working but he needed you and you weren't there and I was. I'm sorry if this makes you mad but it's the truth."

"I don't mean to walk all over you."

"Yeah you do. Mom if you didn't mean it then you wouldn't do it. I feel your pain and I get it so I don't care."

"You never got to go to college."

"College isn't everything mom."

"It is to you."

"Not really. Why do you think I stayed? I could have left at any moment but I couldn't. Why? Because you needed me. I was the one that held your hair when you were too drunk to do it yourself or helped you make dinner when you couldn't think straight because you were busy with work. I couldn't leave you in that stated…. You're my mom."

"There are some things that I wish I could redo and our relationship is one of them."

"Nah I think it's better that we've had ups and downs that just makes us who we are."

That night I looked at into the sky and just kept thinking of how things could be if my father did stay. The day he left I remember my mom drink so much and that night she had blamed it on me. I never told her about what she said because it really wasn't something you bring up in light conversation. I heard the screaming of a woman out side and I closed my eyes. How could this be giving the city back to the people when you let the criminals hurt the people that you say run the city.


	2. Things are getting treacherous

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but if I did Tom Hardy would be mine lol. Outfits and Character pictures up!

Bane's POV

I sat on the bed thinking to myself. These things were going way too smoothly for my liking. One can expect that things go smoothly when you are higher above the average person. I've been called arrogant and, to lesser people, big headed but dealing with these people can make one go insane. They are insignificant and they conform to what they think is right, in other words they bore me. My thoughts kept going back to that overwhelming little girl that stood up to three of my men like they were nothing. I can't wrap my head around why she would try something she knew they weren't messing around and yet she still treated them like they were small men under her feet and I can't understand why she would do something like that.

"Sir, they are ready for you to give release the prisoners."

"I'm on my way."

The speech didn't take as long as I thought it was going to and none of the people protested. Considering that their life's are in my hands that was the wise choice of these pathetic swarm that this earth call people. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was dark. Then there it was the star that seemed to pop out of nowhere. It was bright, not as bright as the North Star but still bright none the less. I remember all those nights in that hole not seeing anything but that star, it was quiet annoying come to think of it. There is was always shinning on and seeming to never quit. I always wondered if that star was for Talia and it was showing me that there was always light through the darkness but the darkness is always there and no matter how hard you run the darkness will always find you.

Jenna's POV

I woke up and had the biggest head ache in the world I walked down stairs to start breakfast but I stopped when I saw one of the men that were talking to my brother at the stadium in my living room. I slowly walked out and noticed that he had a gun. Great now they give dumb asses guns. What are they gonna do next let the blind drive… That stupid masked man. I walked into the living room and the man smiled.

"Why hello…. I never really got your name." The man said.

"That's a need to know thing and well you sir you don't need to know."

"Why are you such a smart ass?"

"Because that's just who I am I'm sorry you don't like it. Why are you such a dumb ass?"

"Ouch little girl that hurts." He said as he got up and walked closer to me.

"It was supposed to."

He hit my face. "Never talk to me that way again."

"You sir are not my dad nor are you anything to me. Does it make you feel like a man though?"

"What?"

"Does hitting women make you feel like a man? I mean you because you must be making up for something that really isn't there."

He hit me again. "Shut it whore."

"That's where you've got it all wrong sir I am no whore. I'm a well-paid escort. Gosh little boys these days no nothing of a classy lady do they?"

I heard a man yell for his team to come. I guess that was his cue because he said that this wasn't finished. I looked out the window and saw the masked man and he must've known that I was looking because he looked into my window. I looked at the new terror of Gotham and he seemed to be in so much pain. So much anger held up in his eyes sent shivers of fear down my spine. I wasn't afraid but I wasn't exactly fearless either. There was a mixture of fear and curiosity lurking though my veins, he was new, he was dangerous and he was something that just screamed out to me. He kept staring but I closed the curtain and went to the kitchen. I wanted to tell my mother what happened but I couldn't she would just freak out and call more of her friends. I wanted to look out the curtains to see if they were still there but something told me to stay away because I might not like the answer I do get when I look. I started breakfast and then heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and there was just a package. _To the young girl with brown eyes this is for you and you only. _The little white paper read. I looked at it and started thinking. Who sent this and why would they send it to me? I opened it and there was an invitation to one of the most expensive hotel here. I read it for a while and thought to myself that maybe I should go… Or maybe I shouldn't.

"Who's that from?" My mom asked.

"No one just an old time friend that's all why?" I said.

"You were staring at it intently."

"It's an invitation… For me."

"Where to?"

"That really big hotel, you know the one really close to the middle of town."

"Yeah you aren't going."

"Why not?"

"That's where the crazy physco is. You know the one treating our city with a bomb…"

"It wasn't him that gave this to me so I see no harm in going."

"Well I do and I said you're not."

"So now you want to be a mom." I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Curiosity killed the cat… So I shouldn't go. I wanted to tough just to know why he sent the invitation. It was bothering me like no other. Why would the man that brought Gotham to its knees want a person that lives here?

"You really aren't considering about going are you?" She said.

"No… I don't know. It's not like it's a dire situation if I do and it's not like I'd be missed if I went."

"Jenna I love you to death but you can't go I won't let you.

"You don't get a say. What if I don't what happens then? Will he come down here and you and Mike? I can't take that chance mom."

It was ridiculously quiet for a while she knew I was right but that still doesn't mean that she liked it. That also didn't mean that I was going to go. I looked back at the invitation and noticed there was no number so they must be sure that I was going to go.

Bane's POV

There was no one here. The girl I asked to come never came. She just seemed to blow it off like the invitation was nothing. That girl was different and it killed me not to understand her. She did things because she felt like they were needed and she never once questioned if they were right or not.

"Sir she never showed."

"Do you not think I know that Barsad."

"Sorry sir."

He left and I was alone again. She was curious today when I saw her and yet she still didn't come. I don't understand that girl.

Jenna's POV

I woke up the next morning to nothing. No random man in my house, no creepy masked dude outside looking in. Nothing. I wanted to go outside and find him and ask why but I couldn't my mother was right he was too much of a danger to risk going. I was smarter than that and I knew going would more than likely get me killed. I wanted to so bad.

"You did the right thing." My mom said.

"So says you."

"You know you did."

"No now I'm just overly curious which totally bad thing to be."

"You are worrying too much."

"You don't worry at all." I said.

I went to my room and started to get dressed. When I finished I went back down stairs and my mom asked where I was going and I told her out then she got all mad but still didn't stop me. I walked to the park and I heard a little girl scream really loud. I ran over to her.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"Millie."

"What happened?"

"My mommy she's gone and I can't find my baby brother."

"Come on sweetie I'll help you find them okay."

"I don't know who you are."

"My name is Jenna."

"I'm scared Miss. Jenna."

"I understand sweetheart everyone is scared."

"No my daddy was a bad man and since that scary masked man got here he's been back… I'm not sure if my mommy is okay."

"We'll find her sweetheart I promise."

We walked around the park for a few and then noticed that they weren't there so I helped her to her house. The door was open and the lights were off. I was on high alert. Which normally is a bad thing, I get jumpy and all that good stuff. We walked in and turned on the living room light nothing so far but I wasn't taking that chance. I heard movement in one of the rooms so I followed it like the stupid blond girl in the scary movies. Where all the people are like bitch why the hell would you go in there you know the killer is in there and yet you're like what's in here… I know. I opened the door and there wasn't any one that I could see so I turned on the lights and then I saw it. The woman was lying on the ground with the knife coming out of her chest, blood was all over the room and I felt like I was about to be sick. Little Millie was about to walk in so I took her out and said that she needed to stay out just so I could take care of something, she didn't get my drift so she said okay and waited out of the room. I walked over to the woman and noticed that she was already too far gone to call an ambulance. I called anyway just so they could come and get the body so she could have some kind of burial because no one needs to just stay and rot just because someone didn't call the police. I noticed that there was movement in the closet when I hung up the phone so I kind of went over to it and opened it. There was a little boy crying. He was the cutest thing in the world. He had the prettiest blue eyes and cute blond hair. Millie looked really different than him she was burnet and really greenish bluish eyes that stood out. She also had curly hair and the boy had straight hair.

"Hey, it's okay I'm a friend."

"Mommy she's okay wight?"

"She'll be okay. What's your name?"

"Jacob."

"Is Millie your sister?"

He nodded. "That's good cause she here. Do you want to go see her?"

He nodded and we both went out of the room. We had gotten out of the room when little Millie ran to the little boy and hugged him so hard.

"Where's mommy Jacob?"

"She's in there." He pointed to the room and she started to go in.

"Millie you don't want to go in there."

"Why not?"

"Your mommy is not okay right now."

"You mean she's dead."

I nodded. "It's alright I'll find someone to help you and keep you two."

"Did daddy do it?" Jacob said.

"I don't know Jacob why don't you tell me."

"I couldn't see… daddy and mommy were yelling and I went to the closet and daddy said he could only take care of mommy and one of us so he took me and left Millie at the park. Mommy wasn't happy and she was going to go get Millie and take us both away from him and leave but he got so mad. I thing he hurt her."

"Jenna what are we going to do?" Millie asked.

"It's alright Millie I will help you two."

"Daddy didn't want you." Jacob told her.

"That's rude. It shouldn't have mattered if he couldn't afford to keep you both, separating you two will not happen. I won't let it."

The medic's got here and I told them what Jacob told me and told them where to find the body. I had to get the little ones away from this place. I told them I was going to take the kids home with me tonight and help them find a family tomorrow and they accepted that so we all three left. When I got home my mother looked at me weird.

I went over to her and whispered in her ear. "The little boy had to watch the dad kill their mom. The little girl got left at the park because her dad didn't want her. Can they stay here? I'll help them find a home tomorrow."

"That would be a good idea. Poor kids they must be scared."

"They'll manage."

I took the little boy up the stairs to let him take a bath and get him change into some of Mikey's old toddler clothes. Millie however was going to be out of luck. I sold all of my old little clothes a long time ago.

"Janet has some little girl clothes I'll ask if I can barrow some she won't mind." My mom said.

"Thank you." I said.

I went to the kids and asked if they were hungry and they both vigorously shook their head. So I started them some dinner. Mike came in and started talking to both of them and made them feel a little bit more welcome. My mom came back with A LOT of little girl clothes. Millie liked them all she made me pick which outfit to wear. She went upstairs and took a quick shower and got into her new clothes and came downstairs to eat her food. She was a cute kid I can't understand why her dad didn't want her. I was a sucker for little kids.

"Where will they be sleeping?" My mom asked.

"Millie will sleep in my bed and Jacob can sleep with Mike. Is that okay Mike?"

"Yep that's fine." He said with a smile.


	3. Nothing safe is worth the drive

Bane's POV

I saw her that next night. This little girl was holding her hand and she was trying to find someone. I wasn't that interested in the little girl but she was just fazing. I made my men do some research on this girl and it turns out that her name is Jenna Wayne the daughter of Bruce Wayne but her name was change to Jenna Craymell because that was her mother's maiden name. Finding that out wasn't really a shock to him. She looked like the man for crying out loud I should have expected it. I wonder why Wayne didn't know about the girl. I went to the Pit.

"Bruce Wayne… Did you try to leave?" I said looking at him in a sling holding his back up.

"What do you want?"

"Did you know that you had a child?"

"That's something that would never cross my mind. Why would you bring lies to me?"

"Not lies. Jenna Craymell. Did that ring a bell?"

"Her mother wasn't pregnant when I left. Why should I believe you?"

"I have proof. I wouldn't have come if I didn't have proof Mr. Wayne."

"Show me."

I showed him all the information that I gather about the girl and he seemed to be really upset.

"She never told me I had a child."

"Her mother doesn't look like the type to settle down."

"Is she okay? She's in Gotham right?"

"Yes she is okay and yes she's in Gotham."

"I will die here and you know it please get her out. I never got to be there for her and I would like to do something for her before I die."

"She's has a family. A brother but no father from what I hear she's smart except for the fact that she does things that could get her killed."

"Like what?"

"Take after you and try to be a hero for people who need it."

"That's…."

"Not so good when you are a weak eighteen year old."

"Don't hurt her."

"What?"

"Please do not hurt her for thinking that she is doing the right thing. She may be trying to help people but she still is young and that I can't deal with. She doesn't know the bad in life like you and I. She has never experienced that and I don't wish her too. Please don't hurt her and don't let her get hurt. You are a man of your word and I would do the same for you. I might have not been there for her but I wish there was a way I could have been."

"Mr. Wayne why ask something that you know I cannot do?"

"You can. Obviously she was something of importance or you would have not dug up her information."

"She's very curious… But she does not act on it."

"Good."

"Now later on I do not know what she will do but for now she has done nothing to act upon it."

"What did you make her curious for?"

"Bruce. There are things a parent should not know… This being one of them."

"Don't hurt her."

"I will try my best."

"That it all I ask."

"She wishes you were there for her."

"How do you know?"

"She cried one day at the park… She hated how her mother treats her but she can't do anything about it."

I left him with that to ponder on. I wanted to know more of this girl that I was curious about.

Jenna's POV:

Millie and I were spending the day together because it was easier than staying at home and waiting for my mom to find someone to take them in. Millie was a really sweet girl. She loved running around and acting silly. She liked to talk about anything and everything she could. She as the sweetest girl I think I know. She loved listening to music and dancing like a crazy person. She reminded me of my best friend that died eight years ago. It was when the joker was the threat to the city and everyone was afraid to go outside. The one day she did they were on our neighborhood and she stood up to them and she got killed. I cried for so long that day.

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"I want ice cream!"

"Good deal lets go get some." I said with a smile.

Millie ran ahead and I just stood back letting her run and do what she wanted.

Jenna's POV: (A week later)

I woke up with little hands in my face. I smiled and noticed that it was little Millie. I got up and put my clothes on. I went down stairs and there was company. YAY ME! Not…

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Jenna right?" One of the men said.

"Yeah… How do you know my name?"

"My name is Barsad. My boss asked you to come meet him and yet you didn't."

"There are reasons why I could not."

"He would like to formally invite you."

"Um… My mother is up stair sleeping, my brother and Jacob are down the hall and little Millie is behind me so if you don't want to babysit I suggest you go…"

"Very pushy." The Masked man came up to my line of sight.

"Very…."

"Hello."

"Hi." I couldn't stop staring at him.

"My name is Bane."

"So I've heard. Never thought it was true though. I mean why would…. I'm rambling. I'm going to stop."

I felt Millie hold tight to my arm. "I'm here to ask and invite. If that is alright, Ms. Craymell." He looked up.

"My daughter doesn't know you and I personally don't want her to."

"I have permission from her father."

"He doesn't get a say."

"Why because you never told him that you had his child? How fair is that to poor little Jenna. Growing up thinking her father left her when in reality you never told him and he left."

"That's the past."

I looked at her. "You lied to me? You said it was my fault that he left… You lied… How could you."

"It was to protect you Jenna."

"From what? All the father daughter dance I never had or being made fun of because I didn't have two parents? Because you did a swell job of that you had no right."

"I am your mother and I tell you who and what to do."

"No mom, Grace, you don't you lost that when you made me do everything because you were too tired or too drunk to do them. Do you know how much of an embarrassment that is? Having your mother walk in with so many different men… I don't think you do because if you did then you wouldn't have. You would have taken the roll of being a mother but no partyingwas all you cared for well you know what…. I'm done."

"You can't say that to me Jenna. I am your mother."

"A shitty one!" I walked out of the house.

I started to run and just concentrate on where I was going. I was so mad. How could she have said those things knowing that they weren't true? She knew that she never told my father who I was just because she was selfish, just because she didn't want to grow up and take responsibility for once in her life but it didn't matter. I stopped when I got to the edge of the park over the water. I started to cry out of anger.

"She tried." I heard a man's voice.

I turned around and saw Bane. "No she didn't… She has only tried these last few days because she thinks we are going to die. Other than that she would be out drinking her cares away like she always does."

"You love her?"

"Sometimes then other I just want to hurt her."

"I never finished."

"I wanted to go… I was going to but she stayed up all night just to make sure I didn't."

"What is so bad about me?"

"You can't seriously be asking that right?"

"No I am."

"First of all the Criminals… Really?"

"Why not the criminals? They are people too."

"Not the right kind of people. Rapist, Killers, and people like that aren't the right kind of people. You are setting Gotham up to fail. The other week I saw what your actions cause. The two little kids in my house are not my moms. I found the girl in the park and when I went to help her find her mom… She was dead. The boy had to watch his dad kill the most important person in his life at the moment. That isn't freeing anything. That's torment."

"And?"

"That stadium… Was there a need to blow it up? I mean it was a damn cool entrance but really was it necessary?"

"There was a reason for my madness."

"Tell because right now. I can't see it all I see is the bad."

"One sided option."

"Gotham is a terrible place I understand but there are people here that are worth it."

"Like who?"

"There's this, well was, this little old lady that loved to make the orphan kids sweaters and things to keep them warm. Until two days ago, one of your men killed her because she was trying to help him off the ground. She was old. She was so sweet and yet he just hurt her… I was upset for a while. I would help her with the sweaters and stuff. She had the most amazing stories about when she was younger. I swore if I ever became the writer I wanted to be one of those stories would be written in her name."

"Is it hard to see all these people go?"

"Yeah the ones I like. The others not so much." I laughed.

He sat there for a moment. I looked over to him and he just seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why me?" I asked. "There are a million girls in this place but me? I'm not special."

"You were the only one to stand up to my men and not come out dead."

"At the stadium they were nothing I couldn't handle? If they had hurt me I'd taken it but when you undermine people's intelligence they stop and think for a minute so… Thus leaving you a moment where you can just walk away there is always an option to walk away."

"You impress me."

"Wow that's a shocker."

"No you really do. You seem to take the good and the bad and just put them together and not worry about it."

"There will always be bad but if you choose to see the good side in things then you won't really have to worry as much as you do."

I didn't mean to but I rested my head on his shoulder without realizing it. I was tired and the energy just seemed to leave my body.

"Jenna come with me."

"Where? I don't think I have anywhere to go."

"To the hotel with me I mean only if you would like to. You are one person I enjoy talking to."

"The scary masked guy wants me to talk to him?"

"That's a shock?"

"No."

"I do not beg."

"I'm not making you. I have little Mille and Jacob to help find parents."

"I can have someone do that for you."

"That's very sweet of you. Who knew the bad guy had a sweet side."

"I'm not bad."

"Oh you are totally bad. You have that dangerous yet controlling vibe though. I've heard a lot of girls like that now a day… I mean have you watched twilight. Edward is very controlling and she only went with him because he was the dangerous type."

He laughed. "No I haven't"

"Oh that's a sin… I mean the first one SUCKS but the rest are kind of really good. Random question. Why don't you ever take off the mask?"

"I do."

"When? I mean that's got to be awkward when you want to kiss someone or eat or brush your teeth."

"Kiss?"

"Oh come on… You are telling me that you've never kissed someone."

"No."

"That's weird. Well I mean taking the mask off to do that would kind of be annoying. I understand. I'm rambling again. I need to stop that."

"You are very…"

"I'm tired. I get very talkative and very ditzy when I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

"I am not sleeping in the park. That's just bad manners."

"Sleep and I'll take you home."

"I'm heavy ain't no way you are picking me up."

He chuckled. "I think I can manage."

"NEVER! I'll walk it's alright."

I got up and almost fell back down and he picked me up like there was nothing to it. He started walking with me but I kind of just blanked out and fell asleep. He was warm and I think that helped ten times more. I've always been a fan of something really warm. I woke up a few hours later and noticed that I wasn't home. It was a nice hotel room. He asked and I guess he took the walking me home as let me take you to my home… Kinky. I looked around and noticed that the door was open. I walked out a little ways and I heard yelling. It was my mother of course she was yelling that he couldn't do that and then I heard a gunshot. I ran out of the room and saw that Millie was on the ground with blood on her chest and one of Bane's men held a gun pointed to her.

"She was a child! How dare you." My mother said.

I ran to her and she was looking at me with her really pretty clear eyes. She looked like she was crying.

"It's okay Millie I'm here."

"It hurts Jenna."

"I know but it will go away and you will be with your mommy. How does that sound?"

"I miss her."

"Of course you do she is your mother. You'll love her till your last breathe."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

The light went out of her eyes and I was just sitting there holding a lifeless body. My eyes were so filled up with tears that I couldn't see that well. I got up and looked at the man.

"Why? She was eight… Too little to make a difference to anyone, she loved life and she woke up every morning with a smile. She was innocent and you took that away. You took away a perfectly good light out of this world. WHY?"

"She was my daughter. I brought her into this world I could take her out. All I want is my son any way."

"Jacob is ten times better without a murderous, pathetic excuse for a father. Why do you think he hid from you? He didn't know you. You were a sperm donor that's it. The woman you killed didn't love you she loved her kids more and that showed. So you killed her. You are a pathetic waste of air."

He held the gun to my head. "You little girl need to watch who you are talking to."

"Will that make you feel like a man? Hurting me and trying to erase what all of these people heard? NO. So I suggest you leave and make it fast because I'm a pretty good shot with a gun just saying. I'll give you five seconds. Now go."

I had no feeling in my eyes what so ever. Millie was an amazing little girl she had so much that going for her and she loved life even though life had given her a shit hand. I heard a shot and I saw the man go down. I didn't even know it was me who pulled the trigger but I did. The man was screaming in pain and I just turned away and went to the room. I never killed someone before and I've got to say I will never do it again. The man deserved it but it felt so wrong.

"You need to go she's in shock and she isn't stable right now." Bane said.

"She's my daughter-"

"Yeah, yeah she is but you can't help her right now take the kids and let her calm down. She just killed a man. She won't want to be around any one."

I heard her stomp out and then I heard my doors close. I didn't want to be alone.

"B…"

"I know."

"I-I He's dead."

"Yes the man is dead."

"Good." I said lying down.

"Jenna are you okay."

"No. I-I- I don't want to be alone."

"He won't hurt you."

"He hurt her. She was important. She made life easier. He took that away. Why would someone do that?"

"Personal hell."

"I'm scared for Jacob."

"They won't be touched."

"Bane… I shouldn't have done that."

"But you did and there is no use in trying to change it. What's done is done."

I lyed there on the bed and cried as Bane just sat there. It must've been an hour or two because he got called to leave and he asked if I was going to be okay. I told him yeah. He left and I went to the living room. I felt like and empty shell of the person I once was. I looked around and decided that he was right that I couldn't just sit there and dwell on what I should or shouldn't have done I did it and there wasn't really anything I could say more about that matter. I picked out a couple of movies and started watching them until I heard the door open. I looked back and it was Bane.

"You okay?"

"Seems like it."

"Good. Now I have news to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to stay here. Well it's kind of a more you are going to stay here and live with me."

"Why?"

"Because like I said you are one person I like to talk to."

"And if I say no?"

"There is no decision on your part. I decided when you weren't yourself."

"That's a little mean but whatever. I think I can deal. I'll just need clothes and my personal item from my house if that's alright with you?"

"I've already got them."

"Oh good deal."

"Now there are rules."

"Fun."

"You can't leave under any circumstance. I see you try to leave or hear about you trying to leave there will be punishment."

"I don't care." I said. "I like it here I like the movies."

"You really are still out of it."

I turned back around and started to watch more of the movie. I decided that I should eat something so I went to the kitchen and nothing sounded good so I got and orange. I don't like a lot of junk foods. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"What?"

"You are just eating an orange?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Jenna you need to-"

Barsad walked in and he had to leave again so I went to the room and laid my head down and fell asleep. I wanted to scream and just wake up from the nightmare that seemed to be my life.

"Are you up?" Bane asked.

"Sort of why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" I got up and saw him with some blood over his face and everywhere on him.

I went to the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth and helped him clean the cuts. I looked at him and he seemed to know that I wanted to ask him about them but I also knew he would never tell me. I saw one of them seemed to be bleeding under his mask.

"You're going to have to take the mask off for me to clean this one."

"I've got it."

"You have to trust me. Please."

"It's not that I don't but this is something that is important."

"I'm not afraid."

"You will be."

"No I won't."

He sat there for a moment and looked at me. He wasn't sure and I could tell but I'm not afraid his face. His actions are the things I'm afraid of. He kills people and it doesn't bother him and it should. Taking a life is wrong.

"It is fine I can do it myself."

He got up and left. I got up and went after him.

"You protect what you want but I'm not one to run away because the situation gets bad. I'm not a child. Don't protect me."

I said and then went back to the room. I sat down on the bed and just went over the events of today. Millie and I had one of the best weeks ever. She reminded me so much of my best friend. I started to cry and realized that I hadn't cried for her this whole time. She made me feel like I was something important that week and I guess that's what everyone needs. Someone that they feel needed around. Everything just seemed to overwhelm me at once. I couldn't leave here and I wouldn't see Mikey or Jacob again. I guess I needed time to come to peace with that all alone but of course you are never alone when you want to be. The lights were all off but I could see that it was Bane so I rolled over and pulled the cover around my face like a little kid.

"You are afraid. You won't tell me you are because you do not like to show weakness but you are. The curiousness that you felt the first day I saw you was because of your fear. Jenna you said I was the bad guy. I am I do things that would make you curl up in a ball and cry every moment of your life but someone has to for the sake of others and I do not feel ashamed of it."

"I'm not. You say I am but I'm not. I would be afraid if I saw you hurt someone yes but you seem to… I don't know control it and being afraid of that is like being afraid of plants and food. There are many toxins in food and plants but they learn to control it because it could hurt people. I know that is a bad anlage but it's the only one I'm trying to make up right now. You have a reason for the things you do for a reason. I don't know the reason nor do I wish to but you have it and you feel like you need to do something about it."

I felt his hand on my leg. I looked at him and it seemed to pain him the words I said. I reached out and touched his face. He seemed to be so wrapped up in the pain that he always felt to notice.

"I can't end the pain you feel. That doesn't mean I won't try." I said.

I reached out and to the other side of his face. He didn't scare me at this moment and I wanted nothing more than him. His hands went to my waist and sat me perfectly in his lap. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to do. Both of his hands went up to the top of the mask and he took it off. I smiled. He wasn't ugly but his face had been hurt so much that I don't think it could be fixed.

"I could hurt you."

"No. I don't break that easy."

"Yeah you do. All people break so easy. I don't want to hurt you Jenna."

I leaned and kissed him. It was a shock to him but I continued. I felt his hands start to roam my body and I wanted more so I eagerly pressed forward and he seemed to take the actions. His hand went to the bottom of my shirt and I started to move my body in a grinding matter. I felt myself get more excited when he started to take off my pants.

"I could hurt you. Jenna I don't want to but I could."

"Sh. It's alright if I get hurt it's my fault."

"Jenna."

I kissed him and he stopped protesting and laid me down. He moved to where he was on top of me and I smiled. He started to take off my bra but kind of got stuck on it. I laughed and helped him. When I felt him take off my panties I closed my eyes. I felt him enter me and I felt like screaming. Just by the feel of it the man was huge. Like bad. I moaned so he wouldn't think I was in pain. He had a smile on his face but that went away when he went further in. I don't know how much it hurt but it did. I was good at faking things so faking like the pain wasn't there was something I was good at. He pulled out and looked at me.

"I'm fine. But if you don't keep going I'm gonna hurt you."

There was so much that I was feeling right now. Considering that this was my first time. It kind of sucked to have your first time with a man that has a huge freaking penis. His pace started to quicken and the pain just seemed to become less and less with each thrust. I closed my eyes I was so close I could feel it. My body started to shake and my first orgasm rocked though my body. I heard him say something but I couldn't make it out. Then I felt it. He came inside of me and it felt weird like I had so much presser down there. He rolled over to the other side of the bed.

A/N: Haha that's where it ends. For now. I'm not good at writing smuttiness so go easy on it! I'm so excited this has only been up for like for days and already 272 view! I love you guys! -Angie


	4. Come back, be here

Jenna's POV:

I woke up looking over at person that has caused the city so much pain and sorrow. Everyone was in pain because of him and yet here I was being the thing giving him pleasure. I felt like I should've cried for at least said no but the part of me that was curious wouldn't let me. I wanted to scream and go back in time to never give myself to a monster. I got up and went to the shower, turned on the hot water. I wanted to cry but I knew he'd hear. He doesn't deserve that kind of reaction. I mean it was great but I wanted it to mean something and it really doesn't because when this place becomes what he wants it to be then I'm gone just like that. Tears fell silently. An hour later I got out and went to get changed. He was still in bed that lazy ass. I went to the dresser and got my leggings and got the hoody from the top of the dresser. I heard something behind me and I turned around. He was waking up. He said his face would scare me but it didn't I mean I haven't seen a lot of scars like that but it didn't scare me. His eyes opened and I smiled and went to the kitchen. I started to make breakfast when I thought about it for a minute.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast silly but then I noticed that I didn't ask what you wanted."

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"I'm still making food you can eat it or you can go out hungry that decision is up to you."

I smiled and went back to the stove and I felt his hands grab my sides. I kind of jumped and he took them away quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bane. It wasn't expected. I don't really show affection that well to others when in this type of situation. It's no one's fault I just stop opening up when people get to close." I said.

"Neither have I. People just come and go in my life."

"Maybe they are afraid of you or what you can do."

"Oh I'm pretty sure. I tend to scare a lot of people."

At that moment I realized why I wanted him. He never had anyone and that hurts. "I'm pretty sure that blowing up a stadium didn't help your cause."

"It never does."

"What do you plan to do with the city once "the people" control it?"

"Do you want to know because it isn't pretty?"

"I'm not looking for pretty. I'm looking for the truth."

"Nothing. The bomb will go off and this city will lay in ruin."

"There are so many people here… How could you kill that many people?"

"It's easy."

I looked at him and then looked away. I got the truth, I got what I wanted and dealing with it was going to be hard. I stood there making breakfast thinking how someone could do that. Why kill so many people when most of the people have done nothing wrong. I finished the breakfast and sat at the table across from him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in that moment. He was the monster that everyone tried to tell me about. When I finished I looked up and he was staring.

"What?"

"You seem to be mad."

"No."

"Was it what I told you?"

"No."

I got up and went to the sink and put the dishes in it and thought of little Jacob. Why did he deserve to die when he is just two? Why did Mike deserve to die when he has done nothing with his life? I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but none of that would change what he was going to do. I went to the living room and turned the TV on.

"Jenna if you have something on your mind then tell me."

"Why? Jacob is two and Mike is eight. Why? Why do you get to choose who lives and who dies that's not up to you and I don't get why you get to choose." I said and then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry. I…" My voice trailed off.

"You are mad at me."

"No because you told me what I wanted to hear just because I didn't like it wasn't your fault…" I looked away from him.

"You can't look at me Jenna."

"I'm mad yes but not at you. Please just leave it at that." I was about to get up.

"You're mad because there were so many people telling you what I was and yet you refused to believe them and yet here we are and you have made a decision on what I am by yourself. What is it?"

"Nothing because I don't know I just don't. One minute I want you but the next I think you are a monster and wish I never meet you. I'm so confused."

I went to the room and I heard the front door close so I'm guessing that he left or something. I wanted to cry or scream but that would just make Barsad come in and check on me. I wanted to be alone. I knew there was no changing what he was going to do but I wish I could.

Jenna's POV (Three months later.)

I smiled and looked at the man that I thought was my monster. He was sweet when he was alone but all business when someone else was here. I understood why.

"OW!" I said pulling my hand back from the pan.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I'm good. Geeze"

"Jenna."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go home."

"What?"

"I want you to leave and go home with your family."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to stay here anymore."

I looked away and the looked back. I don't get him.

"Whatever."

I went to the room and started to get my things when I heard him come in. He was quiet and it was killing me. I fell for the monster and then my heart got ripped out then stepped on. Yeah I wanted to cry because this is why I don't get involved with anyone because why should I trust something that can always fail you.

"Jenna."

"Don't. Just don't. I don't need you to feel something. Yeah I'm mad. I loved you and you don't. I told you I have trust issues and I wasn't lying. You've just given me something to look back at and know why."

He didn't say anything and I was really close to finishing my packing. I wanted to cry so hard because he was just standing there watching me pack not saying anything. I finished and started to walk out of the room and he stopped me.

"I have said what I needed to say please move."

"I do love you."

"Looks like it."

"Jenna don't be that way. I love you and you know it but-"

"What? Fill me in because I'm not getting it. You are making me leave because you love me? That's not how that works."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Blowing up a bomb that has the mile radius of this whole city isn't going to hurt me? You are delusional… I don't get it and I'm not going to try to just let me leave and let that be that."

"I do love you Jenna. How many times can I say that to make you believe it?"

"None. Because I don't."

He moved and the tears just seemed to find my eyes while I was walking away. I wanted to stop and tell him no but that wouldn't get me anywhere. I wanted to make him see that he meant so much to me and I meant nothing to him. I got onto the street and there was a car waiting but I refused to take it and walked. I had a lot of junk but I managed. I took the scenic root and took my time. I thought of all the times I should've left and all the times I had with him.

"I don't know who I am anymore…. You've changed me."

"I always do." He smiled.

"That's not good!" I hit him with a pillow.

I seemed to add more pain onto the situation when I remembered the good times that I had with him and I didn't want to touch the bad times. They always ended in really rough sex. I'm not talking kinky hit me with a whip rough just where I normally couldn't feel my legs the next day rough. Those nights I didn't mind fighting. I got to my house and knocked. My mom answered and she looked so shocked.

"My baby girl! Are you okay did he hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He made you love him and then took it all away didn't he."

I nodded.

"Oh baby come here."

I started to cry so hard into her arms and it just seemed to not help at all. I still felt all the memories and I still wish he'd come and tell me that it was a lie that he did love me and that he wanted me to come back with him. But I knew him and he wasn't going to no matter how hard I wish, prayed or begged. I wasn't going to do any of those I was going to get on with my life or well the last month I had. I didn't tell my mom or anyone else what was going to happen because that would create unnecessary panic. I looked around my room and saw Millie's clothes still there and tears just came back to my eyes. Pain. Now I know why he can't run from it because it's everywhere you look.

Bane's POV

She didn't cry and I noticed that she was going to but I didn't care. I was saving her from the pain of losing her loved ones. She couldn't accept the death of that little girl so I wasn't going to make her live with the fact that she was alive and her brother wasn't. She said I didn't love her. She lied because I loved her so much that it hurts. I looked around the hotel. She told me a while ago that I had changed her and I laughed it off but in reality she was the one that changed me. She was the star that never let me be in complete darkness and now that light has faded and gone away. Now I can dwell in the darkness without seeing that light and thinking of her.

"Sir she didn't take the car."

"What?"

"She walked away from the car and just started to walk to her house. I have Samuel watching her so she doesn't get hurt… If I could ask something sir?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you let her leave? She loved you and she was crying so hard leaving. Why not let her stay and make you a happier man."

"Because it will take much more than just a heart to save me Barsad learn that because your life may depend on it."

"She wanted to stay with you. No matter how hard you tried to push her away she would still stay. She's worth holding on to. She might get hurt because of what you do but I'm pretty sure if she got to see you then it wouldn't matter how much pain she was in."

He said when he left. I listen and I went to her house a little while later. She had just gotten there and she was talking to her mother. She said I tore the love I gave her away. It was true but I was trying to save her from the pain that she could feel, the pain that could never go away. The pain that hurts no matter how much pleasure one can get. She seemed to not care. She seemed to love me for whom I was. It was so hard to watch her walk away. It had to be done.

Jenna's POV

My mother finished packing up Millie's clothes and then left. I sat in the room alone. He was something I was never going to get over. All the time I spent making myself think that he needed me, they were all lies he didn't need me and now I see that. I was a toy that he used and then threw away. My heart didn't want to believe it because it was being stubborn but my head knew the truth. I looked out my window and I saw something move in the distance. I sat there hoping that it wasn't him. I heard commotion outside so I went to see what it was. These men were taking this older man somewhere and his family was trying to stop them.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said when I got up to one of them.

"This is none of your concern now leave."

"You are taking an old man… an OLD man. Do you see where I have a problem with this?"

"Little girl you mean nothing go back inside and sit you pretty little ass down and fear the life you have now."

I hit the man in the face because it was a reaction when he said that to me. I've never been a violent person and me doing this was weird.

"Little girl how dare you." He was about to hit me when the man's son or grandson stepped in the way.

"She is doing what is right. Hit her and I will hurt you."

A lot of the men around started to stand up and take up for me. I didn't need it but it happened.

"You are lucky little girl, just wait when you aren't surrounded by all these people." He said.

"Your threat means nothing to me." I said.

I started to walk back to my house when the man that defended me stopped in front of me.

"My name is Charlie."

"It was nice to meet you Charlie." I started walking away.

"What's your name?"

"Jenna."

"That's a beautiful name."

"I'm leaving now."

I walked away and went inside.

"He was cute."

"I don't need a man."

"He was trying to help."

"I don't need his help."

"You need to get over him Jenna."

"Easier said than done mother, it meant so much to me you don't forget things like that."

"I know. You have to let him go or it will haunt you forever baby."

"No because letting him go means forgetting him and I can't do that."

"He was a monster Jenna. He wasn't a man. You are letting the monster keep you in the dark."

"I rather be in the dark if I get him. He was important to me and for a brief moment in time I was important to him. I don't want to take that back. I loved it and…. Let me dwell on it for a while. I need to be upset."

"I just don't understand why him."

"He made me feel wanted… needed like I was important. I like that feeling."

"You are important."

"It never felt like it mom. He made it feel like it tough. It was like the monster just disappeared when he was with me and I just noticed how much of a person he was. He hurt like you and I do but he has a lot more pain on his platter. It doesn't make it right what he does but he was never the monster you see when he was with me."

"What was he?"

"I don't know. He was smart and very sarcastic. He had that I'm arrogantly strong thing about him that made me feel safe. He made me feel something other than responsibility and it was great. I just wish it wasn't over."

"He'll learn that you are something that no one can live without. He'll come back."

"I wish. I don't think I'll be here when he does come back."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't spend life waiting and hoping that he'll come back I have to move on and live."

"How about the boy right outside the door?"

"No he's too pretty for me."

She laughed. My mom was always the better at understanding that. Most of the time we had the same taste in men, tall, dark and mysterious is always the way her and I go. It seemed weird but yeah that's just how we are. I was in my room looking at the ceiling and I heard something. I was going to look but I already knew who it was.

"Are you going to say something?" I said. "Or just stare?"

"Staring seems like the easy way out." His voice rang though my ears and it sounded like heaven and hell at the same time.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see you."

"For what?"

"Barsad… Told me that he saw you crying I did not want to hurt you Jenna. I've never wanted that. I just thought you were different and you proved me right."

"Different? Is that always a good thing?"

"Sometimes and then others no why?"

"Because if I wasn't different I would've never met you right? I don't want that."

"I didn't want to hurt you. You must know that."

"Then why? Why did you make me leave? I wanted to be there."

"Because I am a monster and you deserve someone different. Something better than what I can give you is what you deserve, it's what you need. He will love you more than I could. And you will fall for him harder then you did me."

"You say that but that's not what I want. I want you and you don't want me. There is no one else but you can't see that."

"There needs to be someone else."

"No there doesn't."

"You're difficult."

"And you're a monster what else is new?"

He walked closer to me and I sat up. He wasn't smiling. He didn't look mad either but I could tell he was.

"What happened today with that group outside?"

"Nothing. They were trying to take an old man from his home and I kind of said no and then he tried to hit me and that's where the guy stepped in. How'd you know about that?"

"Jenna. I've kept tabs on ever since I first saw you. Today was no different."

"But it was."

"How so?"

"Because you and I aren't anything anymore wasn't that the reason you were keeping tabs?"

"No."

"What was the reason?"

"I thought you were interesting and it turned out to be a good assumption."

"Here I thought it was because I was pretty."

"That was never a thought that ran through my mind."

"You never thought I was pretty?"

"Not at the begging and you aren't pretty now. You are gorgeous Jenna."

"You really do know how to make a swoon."

He sat down on the bed.

"I want to take you right now but your family is here."

"They always will be."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe it's not."

"Why is that?"

I gave him that coy smile and he just laughed. I heard my mom coming up the stairs and then looked at him.

"I'm leaving."

"I don't want you too."

"But I have to."

"I love you." I said.

My mom walked in.

"Who do you love?"

"Oh sorry I thought you said love you Jenna."

"Are you really okay Jenna?"

"Sometimes… Then sometimes I'm not it just depends on what mood I'm in…"

"I want you to be okay kid."

"I will be."

"When?"

"I don't know yet… Maybe one day. Then again I could always be this screwed up I am your kid."

"Amen to that." She said laughing.

She closed the door and went to her room. I looked around my room for a bit and noticed that there was this note left by Millie a while ago. _Jenna, I don't want to leave you and Mike you two have been my best friends even though I don't deserve it. I don't want a mom if she isn't you. You made me happy and for as long as I remember I wasn't. That day you found me my mommy told my dad that I had cancer. She said that I would die soon. That's why he left me. I was going to be expensive. I know I shouldn't wish I'd been given to another family but I really wish that I was yours. _I was in tears. _I love you Jenna and I would be happy to call you mom. _My heart broke and I just sat on the floor for a long time. She was the little girl I wanted and I needed in my life. Pain is hard.

"You asked why I made you leave. That's why."

"What?"

"How would you feel if you had to be the only one out of your family that was a live and you knew that you could've saved them? You would go crazy with pain. Just by reading that little girls letter hurt you."

"She said that she wanted me to be her mom. She said she loved me. That's hard to deal with when it gets taken away. Do you know why they left her? She had cancer and they left her in a park… A park. They could've left her in a home but no they told her they were going to come back and yet they never did. Yeah it hurts when you care it's like pouring salt into an open wound but one day that wound will heal and it won't hurt as bad. You say that there might have been something I could've done. But I know there is nothing I can do. Yes it would've hurt like no other. But I knew that when you told me. You don't change your mind for anyone. Bane you are a monster yeah because you make yourself one. I've never seen someone so intent on making other peoples life hell like you do."

"Hate me that'll make this better."

"And you still don't get it… I can't I tried that day when I woke up after… But I couldn't you made me love you because you do things that no one does. You say things like you picked them out just for that person. You say hate you when you already made that impossible. So no I won't."

He was silent.

"That's what I hate the most… Is when you are quiet. Don't. Don't do that. Don't shut off because I said something that you didn't like. I'm not sorry and I won't be."

He kissed me. Actions… They do speak louder than words. But the words always seem to draw out the actions. He went to my neck and then that's when I realized that my mom was at my door. She looked at me and shook her head.

She cleared her throat. "Jenna we will be eating soon."

"Okay."

"Really soon."

"I got it mom."

"Good just so you know."

He seemed to be so still.

"Nice to see you again."

"Yeah…. Nice that's what I call this." He said.

"You are the one all over my daughter."

"I don't see her telling me to stop."

"She's not a toy you don't get to use her when you want to and then put her back when you don't want her."

"I never said she was."

"You took my child for three months. My good, innocent and untouched child. You ruined her."

I looked at her confused and got up. "What are you…?"

"She never told me to stop. If she wanted me to leave her alone she would have told me. She has her own mind."

"She's a child she doesn't know what she wants. You just seemed to be the safest option and that's what she clung to. You are a safety blanket."

"Get out."

"What? Jenna you can't seriously want me to leave when he has ruined you like this."

"Get out. I don't want your option. You said I was a child well I'm not. I haven't been in eight years. Get out."

"Jenna-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed and she looked at me like I was insane.

"What did you do to her?"

She left the room and I just stood there in silence. I felt two hands grab my waist and pulling me back to the bed. He pulled me close to his chest and just held tight. He laid down with me still in his arms and I looked up at him.

"Did I ruin you?" He asked.

"No. I kind of was the one who pushed for it, so no it wasn't you."

"I still want you."

"And I still love you."

We heard a scream down stairs. I got up and ran. I saw the man from earlier. I saw my mom in his hands.

"I told you little girl. You are alone now. Now your mom is gone have to die."

"Please let her go. She had an eight year old child. She's not my mom she's just the woman that let me stay with her tonight."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because unlike you there are still people in this world that are worth something."

He let her go and walked quickly over to me and had the knife in his hands. I knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't care at least my mom was around to help Mike and little Jacob. I felt nothing and then I opened my eyes. Bane had the man hand in his. He had that pure hatred look in his eyes.

"She has done nothing but stand up to you."

"S-she hit me. That's more than enough to kill the women."

"No. You don't get to give punishment when you are not strong enough to keep it up."

"Let go man."

Bane started to twist and break his hand. "OW MAN THAT HURTS!"

He didn't stop and I didn't stop him. He broke his hand and let it go.

"You are crazy man."

He didn't notice who he was and that's when I noticed that his mask was off. The man left.

"Bane your mask…"

"I know."

My mom looked at him and she got horrified. She almost ran out of the house.

"Well she took the well." I said.

"She took that like everyone else does."

I touched the side of his face. "They are just scars."


	5. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own some of these characters. I wish I did but I don't because I'm not that creative. ON to the story!

"Get out." My mom said.

"Excuse me?"

"You made a decision last night."

"Just because I fell for him?"

"No because you let him, that thing, touch you."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did you even see his face?"

"They are scars. You and I both have them. He just has more of them."

"You child are delusional and I don't want you to come back crying. I actually don't want you to come back at all."

"Good because why would anyone want to come back to a shit, good for nothing whore like you."

She said something as I walked outside. I was so pissed. She was my mother how could she not support the decisions that I make. I mean even as a shit mother she should support her kid. I was making a crazy decision. I walked away from the block and I saw a little kid running. He stopped in front of me.

"Please help me."

"What happened?"

"Those men are following me."

"Why?"

The men came up before he could tell me why. They were your normal every day criminals.

"Now you have a friend. When we are done with you we'll take her."

"You won't touch me and what did he do?"

"He stole from us."

"The boy stole our food, why does it matter to you?"

"Did you ever ask him why he stole it?"

"No, he should know not to steal."

"You need to go."

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"Let me tell you this. You will leave him alone because if you don't then you'll be the same as you've always been. People will always look down on you and call you a convict and a thug. You have children? Think of what they will have to go through knowing that their father was nothing. Did nothing with the life he was given instead he took life from this world because he could. Yes you can but does that give you the right. He stole for a reason. What reason was it?" I looked at the kid.

"My little sister she's hungry and I just wanted to give her food."

"There you go. You may leave boy."

He ran. The two men looked at me like I was some kind of crazy person.

"That doesn't give him the right to take what is ours."

"And yet you take what does not belong to you. You can't accuse others of wrongs when you do the same thing."

"We do it for a reason."

"So did he. Leave before I get more pissed off."

They both walked back where they came and I walked to the pier and sat down. This town was shit and no one was helping. Needless to say I wasn't helping either but it sucked to see a great city go down in flames like this. I sat there thinking about how many people that Bane was killing. All I was thinking was I was one of them. He didn't want to keep me with him because I am fragile but looking at it. I am I let people walk all over me and yet I don't say anything. I talked back for the first time at the stadium and it felt good. Yelling at my mother was something that I have always wanted to do because it was unfair that she made me do all the mothering to Mike and she got to go party. I was twelve when she made me take the mommy role and I did it because she made me feel bad. I heard something behind me.

"Lost in thought?" A man said.

"Yeah…"

"My name is John Blake what's yours?"

"Jenna Craymell."

"Can I ask you something Jenna?"

"Sure."

"When you look at this city what do you see?"

"A home, why?"

"Because some see it as a prison now."

"Well it kind of is. I mean it is still my home and I love it more and more every day. I maybe young but I wish there was something I could do."

"There is always something you can do."

"Not really I have a family and I really don't want them to get hurt. It was a nice talk."

"So that's it you are just not going to talk to me now?"

"Not if talking to you will get me in trouble… I have enough on my plate right now."

"You shouldn't be alone walking like this let me take you home."

"I'm good… I don't really have a home. My mom kicked me out because I did something she didn't like."

"That sucks."

"Yeah especially now. This place isn't safe and I have nowhere to go."

"You could let me take you to somewhere I know you'd be safe."

"I think staying out here right now will be safe… Thank you though."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No. I've seen scarier people than you. You look to nice. I'm not afraid I just want to stay here for now. I feel like I need to stay here because maybe my mom will change her mind. Maybe I can go home."

"Never live your life on maybe kid."

"What else could make someone happy other than maybes? I mean when I was little my mom would always say maybe we could go to the park or maybe go to the movies. I never gave up those maybes because they were what I held on to. Even my mom doesn't really get being a mom she does love me. Maybe one day I'll see it."

"Maybe."

"Well that's annoying."

"What is?"

"You answering my speech with a maybe." I laughed.

"I never said I was not annoying."

"I should have guessed it though." I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good I just have to get going now. It was nice to meet you John." I said getting up.

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah I just realized that I have to be somewhere my friend she wants me to help with this project for orphaned children."

"I love doing those types of things."

"Are you trying to get me to say you can walk me home? Because it's not happening."

"I had to try."

"Well thank you for the offer but I'm good really. I have a guardian angel watching over me."

"Can you lend them to me?"

"I don't think so he's very picky." I said laughing.

"Damn… at least I tried."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I walked away and for a little while I thought I was alone but I heard footsteps behind me and I wasn't sure who it was. I started to want that guy to walk me home but I guess I really had no place to go.

"Hello." I heard a woman so I turned around.

"Hello."

"My name is Charlie yours?"

"Jenna."

"You're probably wondering what I am doing following you huh."

"Not the first question on my mind but since you brought it up yeah kind of."

"Sarcastic good you're gonna need it."

"What?"

She threw the first punch and I felt my face swell a little. She tried to hit me again but I moved and she just kept coming. She was fucking crazy.

"Lady I don't know who you are now leave me alone."

"I know who you are Jenna Wayne. You are very important to a lot of important people."

"My name is not Wayne. My name is Jenna Craymell."

"It doesn't matter you are going to come with me."

"No ma'am I am not."

"You are weak you can't out do me."

"Yeah I maybe weak but I don't purposely hurt people, why do you want me anyway? I'm not important. I'm just a girl that's it."

"You don't know how important you are do you?"

"No because I am not and to whom anyway? Why would a girl like me be important?"

"Bane… That's who. Don't act like we don't know. We are tired of his reign. He must fall."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"You are his toy right?"

"I'm not a toy."

"Okay let's say sex buddy."

"No… Let's say friend."

"Friends with benefits."

"I'm never going to win. Fine that's good what do you need me for."

"Leverage."

"Oh nice so you're tell him you are going to kill me and he just automatically comes to save me?"

"That's the plan."

"A shitty one. Come on really. He left me. I walked home crying do you really think he cares now?"

"We have a source that says he does."

"Your source is a liar. He made me leave and never explained why. I guess it's just easier to make someone leave than love them."

"It always is."

"Are you still going to hurt me?"

"Don't know yet but you might want to come with me. You see that man you were talking to. He is a part of a resistance that is forming and you are affiliated with him now so think about how that will make you look to your old fuck buddy."

"I don't care how he sees me."

"You could get hurt."

"Oh like I couldn't get hurt going with you… No I'm good."

"Jenna be smart."

"I am and I choose to go where I want to and right now I just want to walk so leave me be."

"Fine it's your choice but if you ever want to get in contact with us all you have to do is come to the pier again and there will be someone there."

"All the time? Cause that could get very lonely very quickly."

"We have more time than we know what to do with it."

"That sucks."

"See ya around kid."

"Maybe."

So many fucking people are out tonight. It is annoying the shit out of me. I walked a little ways more and I heard the familiar breathing. I can't get a break from anyone can I?

"Jenna."

"You shouldn't be here."

I shoved him back in the shadows.

"Geeze Bane do you know how many people want you now?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh and randomly finding me on the street was the best way."

"I went back to your room to get my mask and when I came back down you were gone."

"My mom kicked me out."

"Then come home with me how hard is that?"

"You kicked me out."

"Where else would you go?"

"I have no idea. That's why I went to the pier."

"There is someone I want you to meet."  
"Oh who?"  
"Just some one."

A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short and I haven't updated I just wanted to make the next part longer so... SORRY! 3


	6. The end to another begging

Bane's POV

"You do not get to tell me who stays and who doesn't."

"Bane she's a little girl… She'll probably get bored with you and leave. How are you going to deal when she does leave? That's all I'm thinking about."

"You are thinking little of her. She's more than just a young girl Talia. She's Wayne's daughter."

"And I care why? You got rid of him and that is all I needed. Are you with her because you think he'll come back?"

"No. No one has ever gotten out of that hole besides you."

"I know this. Bane you need to let the girl go home."

"You say that. I can't do that she is in trouble because of what I have done. She will not go."

"Fine let her stay let her get in the way I could care less. Just don't let her get in my way."

"She will not."

"Good. Now I'm hungry let's go eat."

We walked back into the room and Barsad was talking to her and that smile that she wore was something that I couldn't get used to. She doesn't smile like that anymore. Before I made her leave she was. She is very important. She looked up and then she looked down. Talia was something that all women looked away from. She had that look that you knew that if you were to talk to her you wouldn't like her as much. He looks when she goes out is something to make men awe at. She walks with grace and yet she's always about business.

"Sorry that took us so long." Talia said.

"Shorter than I thought it was going to take." Barsad said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Most of your conversations don't go like that. Most of them take longer."

"Well this one wasn't needed." I said.

"It was but he cut it short." Talia said.

"You could go back if you needed to." Jenna said.

"That is not necessary." I said.

She went quiet and people brought us the food. She just sat there and I could tell that Talia wanted to at least talk to her somewhat. Barsad started that talking and most of it went really well. Jenna looked up and talked somewhat. Most of the night went by quickly and then it was time to sleep.

"Jenna."

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you okay?"

"You said a friend I didn't think you meant a woman."

"Are you jealous?"

"Kind of." She said.

"There is no need to be jealous. She maybe the woman I saved but she isn't the woman I fell in love with."

"Love. That's a big word mister." She said.

"It describes the feelings that I have toward you accurately."

"Accurately? Love is something that isn't accurate." She said looking away.

"I know what it is."

"Oh really? That's a shock. The man that likes for people to hate him knows what love feels like."

"I do."

"When did that happen?" She moved closer to me.

"Jenna are you trying to seduce me?"

"Never! I'm a good kid."

I moved to her a little more. "Are you sure?"

"Is it working?" She said smiling.

"It would be if I weren't so tired."

She moved off the bed and started to get dressed in her night clothes. She didn't notice that I was staring or she did and she didn't care either way. I watched her shirt come up for the bottom of her stomach. She never really made it a show when she took off her clothes. It was more of a chore. The way her shirt came up tonight made it seem like she wanted to give a show. So she knew I was watching. She put her hands on the waist band of her jeans and started shimming out of them. She always wore tight jeans. I think the trend name is skinny jeans. There was nothing more on her than her bra and panties. She turned around and laughed.

"You were watching me undress!"

"You were putting on a show."

"I could have given you a show if that was what you wanted."

"I'm fine with what I got." I smiled.

She started to get dressed in her night shirt. This time she did take off her bra, her back was smooth and there wasn't a line on it. She wore one of those cotton type shirts. It was ten times to long on her. She never wore short or pants it was just her underwear. She was always so soft. The way she talked, the way she sat or the way she walked. They were always soft. Never hard, sometimes mad but most of the time it was soft and pure. She went to get in the bed and I pulled her over to me.

"It started when you were with me." I said.

"What?"

"I started to love when you started to like staying with me."

"It was never the matter of not liking it. I always liked it. It was the fact that I never knew what I was getting into. This isn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. A fairytale ending maybe."

"Fairytale? Like how?"

"I don't know exactly. I wasn't expecting my love life to be this crazy."

"Crazy is always good."

"Crazy is never good. Who told you it was?"

"My mother. Children would always make fun of me because I wasn't normal. I like it when people fought and when the weaker people lost. I got in to so much trouble. She would tell me that I was a crazy kid but crazy always seemed to work with me. My father was the one that hated me. He wanted me gone so much. He checked me into a physic ward and asked them to do all the test they thought were necessary. I kind of gave up on my parents at that moment. I got out of the ward and started to get into more trouble. Everything just seemed to move so fast. She actually tried to contact me at one time. It never worked but she tried."

"Do you miss her?"

"My mother… I don't know I can't remember her all that much. I'm sure she wouldn't recognize me even if she saw me."

"Is she still with your father?"

"Yeah… that I know of. I don't understand why though. He would hit her and make it to where she couldn't see at some points in time."

"Maybe she loves him and maybe she wants him to change. She's was a dreamer and you can't blame them can you?"

"Dreaming doesn't get you anywhere."

"Dreaming gets you everywhere. Maybe after you do what you are going to do here you should go see her."

"I'm not sure she's still alive."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you. She might want to see you. You are after all her son."

"Go to sleep Jenna."

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"I can't that promise."

"Please Bane."

"If it'll make you go to sleep I'll think about it."

"Good."

She rolled over and made me put my arm around her. I thought about what she said. After what I have been doing these past months I doubt she would want anything to do with me. I watched Jenna try to fight sleep. It came. For her it always does. She was breathing so rhythmically that it almost put me to sleep. I knew if I did sleep then I would dream of things that everyone fears. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Jenna in my dreams so I could get some sleep. I woke up four hours later when Barsad came and told me about what was happening outside.

Jenna's POV

I woke up and turned over. He wasn't there so I got up and put some pants on. I heard talking I didn't know who it was but when I walked closer I saw the Batman guy. Talia had put a knife in his side. Bane called him Wayne… I hit my head on the wall. I remember Bane telling my mother that Bruce Wayne was my father and he confirming it. So Batman is… and Bane was hurting him. I started to get up when a woman dressed in all black rode in and shot Bane.

I ran over to him. "No." I said trying to help him sit up.

"He's dead girl." The woman said.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"He was a monster. How could you feel for a monster?"

"Because he wasn't. He wasn't just some monster. He was someone friend, son, brother. Something and you took that away. What makes you better than him?"

"What is your name?" Batman asked.

"Jenna."

He stood there frozen. "Jenna Craymell?"

"Yeah."

"He said that you were mine daughter is that true?"

"From what my mother said, yeah, I'm guessing so."

"You need to get away from him." The woman said.

"You don't know him. He won't hurt me even if he wasn't dead. Why would he hurt me when he spent the last five months trying to save me?"

"He was supposed to get you out of this city."

"He was going to."

"When? When it all blew up?" The woman said.

"I don't know. Don't ask questions that I don't know the answer to."

I looked back at him and he looked happy. Happy that it was all over. Happy that he could finally rest and not feel the pain he went through every day.

"He meant something to you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah he did."

They made plans and I still sat with him. I went to his ear.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to wake up in the morning and be here with me. You weren't supposed to be dead. I have problems with loving people I told you that. Why? Why would you that to me? You knew you were going to get taken away from me. I don't have anyone. Please, please don't leave me."

"Jenna we've got to go." The woman said.

"I don't want to leave him. Can I please stay?"

"You have to. Come on."

She picked me up and put me behind her on the motorcycle that didn't really look like one. We started to chase after the getaway car that Talia went in. I closed my eyes. I was never violent before Bane and I won't be now. I started to change when I was with him. I liked the person I was with him. I seemed to not care as much about what I needed to do. I seemed to have everything together. I felt like I was about to be sick. I kept my eyes closed. She got off the bike and I heard Talia talking. I could care less.

"He cared for you!" I heard her say.

"What?"

"Bane he cared so much for you and yet here you are. You left him."

"You know nothing. You think you do but you don't so keep talking. There is no one here listening. Today I don't see your life getting any better. You either will be dead or locked away for a very long time. So talk all you want. It won't matter."

"You are a young girl and you mean nothing. I don't understand what he saw in you."

"You are the young girl he saved that's all. You weren't meant to do anything great. He saved you because you were a young girl."

"And what are you?"

"The one that loved him. He died knowing that. That's all that matters."

"It won't change the fact that he is still dead."

"No I know."

"Then why are you here? You know what he has been trying to accomplish and yet you are here with the ones that want to stop me. You say he loved you right? Then why stop what he was trying to do?"

"Because I'm not him, I never knew what was going through his mind. I never really wanted to know. I'm here because I have to be. I wanted to stay there with him. What good would have that done? Nothing I would just be a pathetic little girl drying over a dead person. He's dead and nothing I do is going to change that. I just don't want all these people to die with him."

She started talking about the bomb and that it doesn't matter how hard we try to stop it, it will detonate and the whole city. I really wasn't paying attention to what was happening next all I know was that she died because Bruce killed her and that he took the bomb from the back of the truck and attached it to his cool flying car type thing and he smiled.

"Be good kid." He said.

"Always am." I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry too."

He left and that was that. I looked at the woman. I figured out her name… It was Selina.

"Can you take me back?"

"Yeah, yeah I can. Why though?"

"Because he saved me. Because he was my monster. That's why I loved him."

"Monster don't deserve love."

"Everyone deserves to be loved. He wasn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. He was gentle."

"Somehow I can't see that."

"I'm not talking about it in the dirty way!"

"Hey you started that."

"I would have never even known who my father was if he had not come into my life. I can't say what he was doing was good but I can say that he left this a little better than when he was here."

"You're doing?"

"Defiantly." We both laughed.

She took me back to the building and left. Where she went I don't know and I could really care less. She killed the fairytale ending that I wanted. He asked what I meant by it. What I meant was that he would change and that we could be something more than this. Did that happen? No it didn't. Was it going to? No I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to. But a girl can hope. I walked in and he wasn't there. I looked around. He wasn't anywhere. I stopped. He was dead. I knew he was dead. I felt him stop breathing. There was no note, no nothing. I walked around a couple minutes more. I notice there was a lot of money in a bag and it had my name on it. I didn't want to take it but being alone like I was. There really wasn't anything else to do. I took the money and left. I walked into the streets right at the moment where I saw Bruce Wayne's aircraft blow up with the bomb. I felt so sad. The man that was supposed to be the most important man in my life just blew up in front of my eyes.

"I'll miss the person I thought you were." I said.

I stood there for longer than I should have. I heard a lot of people start cheering. Did they know what just happened? No they didn't and yet they were cheering. I lost two men that were important to me for just a brief time. I don't think anything was going to make me happy right now. I felt sick.

(4 months later)

I looked down at my stomach. They say that being pregnant is one of the most rewarding things that you will feel being woman. Whoever they are they were right. I think back to that day and how I couldn't find Bane. Sometimes I think that maybe he is still alive and maybe he'll show up one say. It's been four months and still he hasn't once showed up so I kind of gave up on that hope.

"You good?" John asked.

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

It's not what you think. John Blake and I are not together. He has been my shoulder through this all. People mistake us for a couple all the time. He goes with me to the doctor so it doesn't look like I'm one of those girls that go to the gynecologist alone because the dad left me. I feel very paranoid when I go to the doctors… As you can tell.

"Jenna."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"John… I don't feel that way for you."

"I know but I want you too."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

I got up and went to the room where I was staying. Being pregnant everyone thinks that being emotional is normal so this is something that I'll be able to get away with later on. I looked up and noticed that the window was open. I looked around and there was nothing missing. I sat on the bed and sighed. Maybe I left it open. I put my head on the pillows and started drifting off to sleep.

"You don't pay much attention to your surroundings. I could've killed you multiple times."

"Bane?" I said getting up.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"His?" He said nodding to the other room.

"No."

"Then whose?"

"Does that actually sound like something you should ask? Of course she's yours."

"She?"

"They baby is a girl."

He walked over to me. "Did you name her?"

"Not yet."

"I did what you asked."

"What was that?"

"I went to go see my mother."

"How'd it go?" I said a little too happy.

"She saw the news about what I was doing to Gotham. She called me a monster. Then she realized who I was." He sighed. "She said that I should've got married and settled down instead of doing something that horrible. She told me that she loved me but she couldn't forgive me."

"That's it?"

"I told her about you. She seemed happy about that. I'm just a monster to her though."

"That's your doing. Bane you make people believe you are monster and you like it."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can do now."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you but I wanted you here. I wanted you to be here and to help me but you weren't."

I heard the door shut and I realized that I was dreaming. He wasn't really there and the window wasn't really opened. I sat there for a minute and wanted to cry. The man that I've wanted for so long even haunts me in my dreams. That's alright though.

"I've got to go Jenna!" John yelled.

"Then who was that, that just left?" I said walking out into the living room.

"Just an old friend. He gave you this."

It was a note. It had a picture of Bruce Wayne on it. He was with Selina and they looked so happy. The note said _You can get rid of us that easily kid. _I smiled. Everything ends well. I guess.

3 years later Bane's POV

I looked through the window at her. She's playing with a little girl that looks so much like her. Jenna looks happy. That's all I've wanted, for her to be happy. She was the light that kept me out of the darkness. She seems so much happier now. She smiles like the first time I saw her with that little girl Millie. She turned and I think she saw me. She stood there for a minute and then walked away. I stand there for a few moments more and wanted to go tell her something, anything really but I wasn't going to do that. She has so much going for her.

"You're just gonna stand out here staring into my house?" I heard a similar voice.

"There really isn't any reason to go inside." I said turning around.

"Meeting your kid isn't a reason?" She said.

"She's mine?" I said shocked.

"Duh… Who else did I sleep with? Don't answer that." Jenna said looking away.

"What about that man that I saw you with?"

"John? No my dad has asked him to watch over me. Just in case I get into any trouble."

"You get into trouble? How I wish I could see that."

"I'm a big trouble maker these days." She laughed. "You should come inside and stay a while I mean the holidays are coming up you know."

"I'm not one to stick around."

"Oh I know."

She started walking away.

"If you ever think you can stick around call me. You know where I'll be." She said.


End file.
